


Officer ST-range!

by Esyla



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Diego is a massive nerd, Diego is a nerd, Diego is convinced Will is actually a super hero, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego really needs to start thinking up some bomb ass code names for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer ST-range!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossibleredhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleredhead/gifts).



> Diego needs more love. Drabblish
> 
> Not Beta'd.

Diego like Will. Will is a good partner. He doesn't smell. He is on time. He goes to the gym. He does his paperwork. Diego has also realized that being partnered with Will has turned his life into some kind of weird mix of Scooby Do and the X-files with a special appearance from CSI.

It starts when Will has some kind of insane waking dream. Which is all good. Diego totally had that super vivid dream where he was Harry Potter. Will knows all about the Harry Potter dream. The difference is that Diego knows his dream where he has a best redhead friend and their girl over lord is secretly screwing the blonde kid is just a dream produced by reading fan fiction at 11 pm before an early shift.

Will is convinced that his dream was real. Granted Diego did have that dream after entering that sweepstakes that he actually got to meet the cast of Star Trek. And he legit believed it for good thirty minutes while he was brushing his teeth. Now Diego is sitting outside an abandoned church on the south side of chicago looking at his Waze app to see what the traffic is going to be like getting home. Surprise! The traffic is going to be shit, like always. Will comes out of the church looking visibly shaken.

"Did casper have anything to say?" Diego asks as his partner slips into the seat next to him.

"What do you know about London?" Will asks.

"It got invaded by the Dalecs in season 3 of the reboot." Diego offers.

"Not on television, the real city."

"They finally found that one king from forever ago. It was a literal 'they paved over the final resting place of a king to make a car park."

"Never mind." Will looks troubled.

* * *

 

 

"So about that church." Will starts the next day at work.

"No...." Diego rolls his spinny chair to the other side of the room in an attempt to escape.

He doesn't need this. Not after the new The Wicked and The Divine broke his heart. Diego cannot deal with much more.

"Just look at the video footage will you." Diego scoots his chair over slowly. Okay so that was some shady shit. He is a big enough man to admit that. It sort of is cool for a day or two until Will starts acting shady at the going away party for that one dude, hmmmm, oh gosh Diego is way too drunk for this. Well not really drunk.

"Something is up with my hearing, can you answer this?" Will asks Diego. That right there is some shady behavior. Officer Strange.

Diego is partnered with a secret superhero or villain, a lifetime of comics have prepared him for this moment. The area code only convinces Diego more that Will is clearly living a double life because what could homeboy possibly know about someone outside the states.

He is gonna google that area code the second he hands back the phone.

* * *

 

 

"Diego, what is up with your partner?"

"He has a gluten intolerance." Diego lies. The other officers look at him blankly. No one really knows what a gluten intolerance is. No one is going to ask what a gluten intolerance does to a person.

That night Diego makes a fake website about gluten intolerance symptoms and just adds all the weird shit that Will has been doing. He leaves the page open at work the next day.

* * *

 

 

"When did Gorski learn Korean?"

"The library has Rosetta Stone." The library does have Rosetta Stone. This is in fact not a lie. No lying happening here.

"But why Korean?"

"We are trying to get more competitive at Star Craft." They are. Or Diego was. He has since moved on from that game but the point is Korea is where the gaming is happening and Davis is so uninterested in video games he will leave it at that.

* * *

 

 

Diego has every intention of being the coolest secondary hero the moment Will discovers his powers. Also work would be extremely boring and awful without Groski so there is some grey area as to what Diego is willing to do. Diego gives Gorski ten solid seconds to STOP WHAT HE IS DOING before interrupts.

Diego googles "why would someone be air kissing nothing" the results are mostly fan fiction. Google knows too much.

* * *

 

 

Will jumps when they open the door and Diego has to hold him like they are one the cover of a romance novel.... that Diego most certainly doesn't read in his down time.

Note to self: Don't leave Gorski at the gym. He does weird shit at the gym by himself. He needs to be supervised.

* * *

 

"Is your boy taking Mime lessons or some shit?"

"Yes, yes he is Davis. Some of us have hobbies!" Diego snaps. Seriously why did Gorski have to pull this making out with the air shit in the middle of downtown Chicago.

* * *

 

 

 

Gorski is clearly turning into some kind of undercover superhero or about to get fired. Diego has seen Kickass. It's gonna be both. Also this Nomi girl really is in some serious trouble. Like what can he do about that.

"Hello?"

"His is this Nomi?"

"No."

"Oh um, if you speak to Nomi tell her that Diego from chicago called."

"Is she going to know who that is?"

"Probably not. But I get the feeling she will know my currently suspended partner Will Gorski."

"Hmmm. Thanks for your call Officer."

"Your welcome. Have a nice day." There. He did it. Made the call to check in on a number that Will had given him.

"You done chatting up your girlfriend?" Davis asks from the car. Diego rolls his eyes. He loathes Davis. Of course he would be punished for Gorski's behavior. That boy owed him so bad when he got back from his little vacation to the other side of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on [Tumblr!](http://alyseofwonderland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
